Helpful
by RayeMoon
Summary: Rivalshipping. YugixSeto. Language, yaoi.


Helpful

Seto sighed as the limo pulled into the driveway of his mansion. It had been a long weekend. Four days of stupid meetings involving self-absorbed shareholders. If it had been possible Seto would probably keep all shares himself just so he wouldn't have to deal with morons who thought they should have a say in everything because they owned three percent of the company. Seto'd spent most of the weekend with a headache.

He went straight up to his room as soon as he got in. His day was not over however. He had an obligation to attend a grand opening of a new major game shop in Tokyo at six. Because the shop was selling Kaiba Corp products, Seto had to attend for public relations. PR--one of the few things he unfortunately couldn't pass off to a flunky. So he'd have to suffer through another two or three hours of tedium.

Entering his room Seto saw Yugi sitting cross-legged in the center of the bed. He smiled when he saw him.

"Hi, Seto. Welcome home."

Seto nodded, taking off his suit jacket. He had about two and a half hours before he had to leave again. He tossed the suit jacket into the laundry hamper, then unbuttoned his shirt and took off the dress pants, throwing those into the hamper as well. He went back into the bedroom, wearing his undershirt and his boxers and socks. Yugi smiled again, but cocked his head to the side.

"You look exhausted," he said sympathetically.

Seto sat down on the edge of the bed. Yugi moved up onto his knees behind him, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Why don't you take a nap?" he asked, rubbing Seto's shoulders.

Seto sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "I don't take naps."

Yugi chuckled, kneading his shoulders harder. "Because you're the big, bad CEO," he said teasingly. "All grown up and way too busy."

Seto snorted. Yugi chuckled again, patting him on the back. He climbed off the bed, then reached up to pull the covers from the top, revealing the snow-white sheets beneath. He bent at the waist, laying his cheek against the pillow, smiling at Seto and rubbing his hand invitingly against the exposed sheet. Seto stared at him over his shoulder, before finally allowing a smile to curve his mouth. Yugi grinned back more widely, then bounded up, moving forward long enough to peck Seto on the cheek.

"Get some rest," he urged.

Yugi walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door. Seto frowned slightly, then glanced back at the bed Yugi had turned down. He stood up, then walked around the bed and climbed in. He would take a short nap, then get the damn dinner appearance over with.

Seto set the alarm to ring in forty minutes. He would spend the rest of the time before the engagement getting errands done. He had a pile of mail to sort through, a stack of papers to sign, and a list of responses to calls for his secretary to return he had to e-mail to her. He'd rather get that finished before he went to the dinner, so that he could jump in on a new project once he got home.

But when the alarm woke Seto up, he saw the clock read five-twenty. He sat up with a jolt, then jumped out of bed, cursing. The alarm should have gone off at four-fifteen. What the hell? He knew he'd set it correctly!

As Seto got to his feet, he saw a fresh suit laid out on the armchair near the window, complete with matching tie and cufflinks. And on the drink table beside the chair were four small piles of papers and a note laid out on top. Seto walked over, seeing that the note was from Yugi. He'd sorted the mail, gotten the papers signed using a signature stamp, the e-mail sent out to the secretary, and the suit picked out. He'd clearly snuck in and reset Seto's alarm, giving him a longer nap.

Seto glanced at the neatly stacked piles of papers, the laid-out suit, and another smile crossed his face. Trust Yugi to go out of his way to make things a little easier on Seto.

After washing up, Seto changed into the suit, then headed out for the dinner. He didn't see Yugi on the way out and didn't have time to search for him, so he just left.

******

When Seto got home, it was a little after eight. He headed upstairs, unknotting the tie and undoing the buttons on the suit jacket. Entering his room, he heard the water running in the bathroom. He paused for a second, then walked over to the closet. He removed his jacket and the tie, hanging them both up on a hanger. He took off the pants, then folded them by the cuff and threaded them through another hanger, hooking them up on the rod.

From there, he went into the bathroom, keeping the door from closing all the way and making noise. The bathroom was full of steam.

Seto stripped his boxers and undershirt, then crossed the bathroom. He slowly pulled back the shower curtain, greeted with a very nice sight. Yugi was standing with his back to him, facing the showerhead, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. The suds and water trailed down the curves of his body. Seto watched that for a few seconds, letting his eyes wander down Yugi, from the nape of his neck down his smooth back to his firm little rear all down to his feet. The water made his pale skin glisten.

Smirking, Seto slipped into the shower, pulling the curtain closed again. He stepped up behind Yugi, reaching out to wrap his arms around him and pull him up against his body. Yugi let out a startled gasp, but quickly realized it was Seto and relaxed.

"Mm, hi," he said.

Seto smiled, bending down so he could peck Yugi's lips. Yugi smiled back, turning around in his arms to face him, winding his own arms around Seto's waist. He stood up on his tiptoes pointedly, so Seto lowered his head so that Yugi could kiss him. Yugi purred, moving his arms up to loop them around Seto's neck, digging his fingers into his hair and holding him in place. His tongue caressed Seto's bottom lip, making him open his mouth. Yugi quickly invaded, pressing as close to Seto as possible. Seto groaned, lowering his hands down Yugi's back to his butt, squeezing. Yugi arched up with a little mewl, breaking the kiss. He stared at Seto keenly.

Seto reached around and grabbed the washcloth from the bar and the soap from the depression. Yugi looked confused for a second as Seto soaped up the washcloth, but then he grinned when Seto took his arm and turned him around away from him. Seto brought the soapy washcloth to Yugi's back, starting to gently scrub in little circles. Yugi sighed in contentment, leaning on his forearms against the tile. He stood in a posture that deliberately showed off his body. He looked over his shoulder, giving Seto a flirty smile, accompanied by lidded eyes. Seto moved the washcloth slowly along his back, massaging as much as washing.

Once his back was done, Seto stepped up closer than necessary in order to reach around his front. Yugi sighed again, letting his head fall back, eyes closed, as Seto drew the soapy cloth along his chest and belly, tracing more little circles. Moving the slick cloth over his nipples made him shiver.

Seto watched Yugi's serene face while he moved the washrag over his body, slowly tracing his way downward. He pressed closer against Yugi, moving the cloth away from him only long enough to move down to his legs. Seto began to move the rag up and down Yugi's right thigh gently, teasing the sensitive inside. Yugi moaned, shifting his legs further apart. Seto leaned forward, pressing one hand against the wall next to Yugi's, nipping at Yugi's ear. He traced the shell with his tongue, then bit gently.

"Mm, Seto," Yugi sighed.

Seto dropped the washcloth and took him into his hand. Yugi cried out, his hips jerking up into his hand. Seto smiled, leaning over him, stroking him with his soap-slicked fingers. Yugi's hands were clenched into fists against the tile wall, his eyes tightly closed. Seto added a twist of his hand to his movements, making Yugi sob in pleasure and hang his head forward. Seto moved his hand from the wall, dropping it down to cradle Yugi's balls, which he fondled gently. Yugi moaned, tossing his head back again, his hair tickling under Seto's chin. Seto kissed the top of his head, then released him. He ignored his little noise of disappointment, turning him around again to face him. He pulled him up against him, holding him by the biceps and kissing him deeply, before suddenly dropping one hand down and grasping him again. Yugi's startled moan against his lips made him smirk. Now Yugi was in a position to hold onto Seto as he was pleasured, and he did it with gusto. His arms were wrapped around Seto's torso under his arms, his fingers clutching at Seto's back, hugging him so tightly he was nearly hurting him. His cheek was pressed against collarbone, and Seto could see just enough of his face to see that his eyes were closed but his mouth open.

"Ahh!" Yugi gasped, as Seto tightened his fist and gently twisted once more. Yugi's hips jolted against him frantically. "S-Seto, please!"

Seto smiled, his other arm wrapped around Yugi's back, holding him against him. He stroked him more quickly, pushing him closer and closer to his climax. He reached up with his free hand and cupped Yugi's chin, tipping his face up. He kissed him as the end finally hit him, swallowing his cry.

Yugi broke the kiss with a shuddering sigh, stepping backwards until he came up against the wall, then slowly slid down to sit on the floor of the shower. Seto kneeled down, smirking, reaching down to pick up the washcloth, which was still soapy enough to clean Yugi up with. He tossed the washrag down, reaching up to turn off the water. Gathering Yugi into his arms, he stepped out of the shower, setting Yugi on his feet. He took one of the big fluffy towels from the rack and wrapped it around his shoulders. Yugi smiled, looking sleepy, using the towel to dry himself off. Seto took the other and did the same. Yugi then reached out, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. He pulled him into the bedroom, covering a yawn with his other hand.

In the bedroom, Yugi let go of Seto's hand, walking over to the armchair by the table, where before there had been a full suit. Now there were two pairs of pajamas, one for each of them. He held Seto's out to him, then cocked his head in question. Seto shook his head, then started putting on his pajamas. Yugi put on his own pajamas before crawling into bed. Seto joined him, pulling the covers up over them before laying down, Yugi moving to rest his head against his chest.

"So someone sorted through my mail, stamped my correspondence, e-mailed my secretary, and left out a suit for me to wear to the stupid dinner," Seto said. "That same someone reset my alarm so I could sleep more, and now left out some pajamas for me."

"Mm-hmm."

Seto reached out, stroking Yugi's hair. "Thanks."

Yugi snuggled against him, his arm around Seto's waist. "You're welcome."


End file.
